


Rest Upon Me

by belivaird_st



Category: Vita & Virginia (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Vita falls asleep on Virginia.
Relationships: Vita Sackville-West/Virginia Woolf
Kudos: 15





	Rest Upon Me

“I’m so... tired...”  
Vita yawned beneath Virginia’s chin, her doe eyes fell heavy with exhaustion. Virginia hugged the small woman on the jade velvet loveseat in front of the fireplace. Vita held up parts of the author’s beaded necklace worn around her neck and rubbed the azure colored fiberglass with the pad of her maroon painted thumb.

“I don’t mind if you rest on me,” Virginia now murmured. She then gave Vita a tight squeeze against her silk nightgown with those blue eyes staring ahead at the fire spitting out tiny, glowing embers.

“Virginia?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I refuse to fall asleep, for I don’t want this precious night to end.” 

“Honey, they’ll be more nights like this one, I promise you...”

Vita let the beads slip and fall out from her fingers. Virginia pressed her mouth into wavy dark locks never taking her eyes off the roasting fire.


End file.
